Vamps, Wolves, and Spies OH MY!
by Taybug98
Summary: Headmistress Mprgan is sending Cammie,Bex,Macey,Liz,Abby&Soloman on a mission. Destination:Forks,Washington. Will they discover the secrets of a certain family of stunningly good looking people? And/or will they discover the ancient history of a certain group of indians?*Doesnt follow the story line of Gallagher Girls books**Set sometime in Eclipse of Twilight* rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Gallagher Girls/ Twilight Crossover

Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey were called into Headmistress Morgan's office the first day back of term.

"Stop worrying Liz" Macey told the blond as they were walking up the stairs. "It's only the first day back we couldn't have done anything…yet"

The four girls reached the office door. Before either of them had a chance to knock Headmistress Morgan's voice called out "Come in" They all shared a glance then walked into the office. Abby and Soloman were in there with Mrs. Morgan. "Girls we don't have a lot of time so I'm just going to tell this to you quick" Mrs. Morgan said "You four are being sent on a mission with Abby, and Joe. You won't be attending Gallagher this year. Here are your files. You will need to go get your things and then meet by the front doors"

"Well that was vague" Bex said as they headed back towards their room to retrieve their bags. "Ya think?" Cammie said, a hint of sarcasm seeping into her voice.

"Where do you think we're going?" Liz asked

"Well" Macey said "Let's wait till we get in whatever transportation they're giving us, and then read the files" The four girls finished packing what little they were able to unpack when they first arrived back at school, then gathered their things. The four girls headed down stairs to the front door. Mr. Soloman and Abby were already there with their own bags.

"Ready squirt and munchkins?" Abby asked. They all said their form of a yes then followed the two adults out the door. In the middle of the driveway of the school sat a private jet. The group loaded into the jet then opened their files and started reading.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Abby and Joe yelled at the same time. "What?" Cammie asked.

"Part of our cover is that Joe and I are married!" Abby said. This statement just caused the teenage girls to laugh. After they calmed down they continued to read the files.

The basic summary of the background story is:

Cammie is under the custody of her aunt and uncle (Joe and Abby). She and her friends didn't want to be away from each other so they all moved with Joe and Abby to Forks. They decided it would be fun to live in a new town. They will attend Forks High school all as seniors

Mission Objective:

Find out the2 secrets in the town. The secrets are things that you wouldn't think exist but do.

"Why is all the info we get so vague?" Bex complained. The rest of the flight every one talked and joked until they fell asleep.

**An: Please tell me what you think! This is only my second fiction and first cross over so please no flames! I will bring twilight in soon! Also please tell me if you want me to bring in Zac or not. Also who you want Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz to possibly be paired with :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**An: Thank you to the one person who reviewed (sorry I didn't put your name my internet was being stubborn so I couldn't look it up on my email) per request I am pretty sure that Zac will not be making an appearance (as much as I love him ;)) **

**And yaaay I got breaking dawn pt 2 at the midnight release tonight so it's like 1am right now and I have been up since 6 something this morning so please forgive any mistakes ALSO I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter sorry ):**

I DO NOT **twilight or Gallagher girls (so unfortunately I don't own Zac Goode, Grant, or any of the wolf pack *sigh*) **

The Gallagher Girl's and their "guardians" arrived at what would be their house for the time being. Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macy all had rooms upstairs. Soloman and Abby would be downstairs. They all unpacked then the girls went to bed. They would be starting school tomorrow.

)()()()()()(

The girls woke up and started getting ready. Then they headed downstairs to eat breakfast. "Do we really have to go to school?" Bex complained. "Hey at least we don't have to live at this one" Liz joked. That just earned her a look from Bex.

"I can just say this" Macy said "This rain will definitely not be good for my hair"

"Of course you would worry about your hair" Cammie said. "You better get going you don't want to be late squirt" Abby said.

"I'm driving!" Macy said grabbing the keys off the hook. "At least it's not Bex driving" Cammie said and had to avoid a punch from Bex.

)()())()()(

The students of Forks High watched as 1969 Dodge Charger pulled into the parking lot. They saw four girls get out and start walking towards the front office. To them it looked like the girls were looking around curiously, but little did they know these girls were actually surveying their surroundings.

The four spies in training got their schedules and headed to class. The morning was uneventful, except a few guys trying to flirt with them, until lunch.

"I don't like this. " Cammie said to her friends as they walked to an empty table. "I'm the Chameleon, I am supposed to disappear not be the focus of attention!"

This statement caught the only people who could hear the conversation, the Cullen's attention.

"Chill out Cam you'll be fine" Macy said

"Easy for you to say peacock" Cammie said "You're used to this x5"

"Doesn't mean I like it Cam" Macy sighed.

"So have any of you noticed anything unusual?" Liz asked trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Yeah " Bex said "The Cullen's are all supposed to be adopted yet they look so similar"

**Cullen's POV**

"Their thoughts are interesting" Edward told his family.

"What do you mean Edward?" Alice's mate Darren and Rosalie's mate George asked at the same time. **(an: as much as I love Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmet together sorry but I had to separate them I have plans for Jasper and Emmet)**

"Well I think they are spies" Edward said.

"That's ridiculous" Bella said

"Why would you think that Edward?" Rosalie asked getting a little worried"

"Their thoughts. They were thinking about Covert Ops and a mission" Edward explained "Stuff like that"

" The girl named Macy is in my English class" Emmet said " Mike Newman kept flirting with her"

"Do I detect jealousy?" Jasper asked, while Alice and Edward smirked knowingly. (Having seen a vision yesterday)

Alice slipped into a vision and the grinned. "Alice I wouldn't" Edward warned. Alice ignored him and skipped over to the Gallagher Girl's table.

**AN: so obviously I think I'm going to put Macy with Emmet. Tell me who you want Jasper to be with AND who from the wolf pack you want to be with a Gallagher girl and which one. Please review and no flames please. FEEL FREE TO PM ME WITH ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE and tell me what you think**

**== Taybug98**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**An: hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a family emergency a couple weeks ago and school has been kinda hectic. Im pretty sure I failed my algebra 2 test today**

**Thanks you to avidreader28 for reviewing, ima steal your chocolate for following, and Ella (Guest) for reviewing and all others who reviewed/followed/favorited**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Taybug98: do it**

**Seth: Why am I even here? I haven't even been mentioned in this story yet.**

**Taybug98: *puppy dog eyes* pleeease?**

**Seth: fine. Taybug98 does not own Gallagher girls or Twilight**

**Taybug98: you heard the dude! Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 3.**

The four spies in training were walking out of the school towards the car at the end of the day, when Emmet Cullen blocked their path.

"Hey Emmet" Macey said "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if we could talk?" Emmet asked

"Uh sure" Macey said then handed the keys to the car to Cammie "I'll meet you at the car?"

"I can just give you a ride home Macey" Emmet said

"See you at home Mace" Bex said with a suggestive look. Macey just rolled her eyes and followed Emmet over to a picnic table.

They both sat down and silence followed. "So are you going to talk or are we just gonna sit here all day?" Macey asked.

"Oh uuh" The muscular vampire stuttered "I know that you and your friends know me and my family are different. I also know you are spies" Emmet said.

Macey stood up from the table quickly, alarm written all over her face. She quickly covered that emotion with an unreadable expression.

"If I was, and I'm not saying I am, why would you think that?" Macey asked in a calm voice.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Emmet muttered.

Macey raised an eyebrow and said " Try me"

Emmet took a deep breath then said-

"I wonder what's taken Macey so long?" Bex said.

"I don't know" Cammie said "I hope nothing happened to her"

"Yeah cuz Soloman and Abby will have our asses if anything did" Bex said.

Cammie and Liz both gave her a look. Then Cammie said "Nevermind she could have gotten hurt"  
"Cam she's a trained spy she'll be fine" Bex said

"Yeah" Liz said "but we can't forget that there is something weird about the Cullen's. That means they could be capable of taking Macey down"

"Way to be optimistic Liz" Bex muttered

Soloman and Abbey came through the front door. "Hey girls where's Macey?" Abby three girls answered at once.

"Shower" Bex said

"Homework" Liz said

"Shopping" Cam said

"Wow "Soloman said "for the two top spies of their cove-ops class, you'd think if they were going to cover for someone, they'd at least collaborate on a cover story"

"I agree Joe " Abby said "Now girls where is Macey?"

"Talking to Emmet Cullen" They muttered.

"Hey guys I'm back from the…. Library" Macey said as she walked into the living room

Soloman started laughing "Correction the three tops spies in the covert-ops class didn't think to collaborate on a cover story. You're getting rusty girls"

**I have this annoying thing called writer's block at the moment :/ so im sorry for the short chapeter PLEASE PM me with any ideas you have! i would love to here from you!**

**Also check out an idead that has been floating around in my head: **_How many fantasy creatures are there?!_ **it is an idea that will be up sometime tonight it wouldnt leave me alone so i decided to write it down and share it with you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies :) i havent forgotten about you! I promise! lol so you know the test i thought i failed? yeah i got a 42 :/ but almost everyone failed. Im not good at math anyways... Give me social studies or english and i could get a good grad easy but math... well we wont go there**

**Disclaimer- I no owneth the Twilight saga or Gallagher girls**

**enjoy :)**

All of the girls went up the stairs and into Macey's room. "So what did you find out?" Liz asked.

_**Flash back 20 min ago**_

_They both sat down and silence followed. "So are you going to talk or are we just gonna sit here all day?" Macey asked._

_"Oh uuh" The muscular vampire stuttered "I know that you and your friends know me and my family are different. I also know you are spies" Emmet said._

_Macey stood up from the table quickly, alarm written all over her face. She quickly covered that emotion with an unreadable expression._

_"If I was, and I'm not saying I am, why would you think that?" Macey asked in a calm voice._

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Emmet muttered._

_Macey raised an eyebrow and said " Try me"_

_Emmet took a deep breath then said- " You not mught believe me but my family and I are vampires, but we oly drink from animals that's why are eyes are gold and not read PLEASE don't flip out!"_

_"So you're vampires?" Macey asked shocked "Like coffins, and stakes and bats vampires?"_

_"Myth Myth and oh yeah Myth!" Emmet said " We dont sleep, dont burn in the sun, we sparkle and we dont turn into bats. Some of us do gave special powers"_

_"And what might these powers be?" Macey asked._

_"Edward reads minds, Alice can see the future and JAsper can feel emotions. They are the only one's wiht powers in our family"_

_"So im guessing y'all figured out we were spies from our thought?" Macey asked, knowing she could no longer deny the fact that she was in fact a spy._

_"Yeah ... You're not freaked out by any of this?" Emmet asked nervoudly._

_"I go to a training school for female spies Em" Macey replied, "I'm trianed to expect the unexpected or unexplained. That is actually why we were sent here"_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"So vampires actually exist?" Cammie asked shocked.

"Yup" Macey said popping the 'p'

"You know what this means right?" Bex asked bouncing in he rchair from excitement

"There is one more secret left to find out" Liz said

"Exactly" Bex said with a wicked grin.

"Hey guys" Cammie said loooking up her phone "Bella invited us to La Push with her tomorrow. Do you want to go?"

"Sure i have nothing to fill my saturday with tomorrow anyways" Bex said

"I have nothing to do " Liz said.

"I just have to be back by 7" Macey said "Im going out with Emmet tomorrow"

"Arent you worried about the fangs?" Bex joke while curling back her lip like she had fangs.

MAcey laughed and threw a pillow at her "No, besides the only eat animals"

"Aaaw poor Bambi " Cammie said giggling.

**An: so tomorrow i might have another chapter up and that will include YES THE WOLF PACK :) and i will probably get bored in drivers ed or spanish tomorrow and write a little bit. i cant promise a chapter will be up tomorrow but i will try since it is friday. Goodnight my lovelies :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello darlins. I am so so sooooorry! i havent updated in weeks i know! i ad to retake a major test cuz i failed it (yet again no surpirse that it was algebra 2) also my family came into town after that and so yeah ive been kinda busy and lazy **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS OR TWILIGHT!**

**DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE!**

**CHAPTER 5**

The girls got up and got ready for the day. Then they waited for Bella to come over to their house so they could all go together to La Push. The doorbell rang and Cammie went to go answer. "Hey Bella! Come on in for a sec while we grab our things and then we can go"

Macey got her keys and bag. Bex fell over Liz, who was trying to tie her shoe. "I promise we arent always this disorganized" Macey said with a laugh. "Its fine" Bella laughed "Whats life without a little chaos"

"So are you sure its okay that we go with you to your friends house?" Liz asked.

"Yeah!" Bella said "JAke said him and his friends would love to meet the new people in town" She laughed. "but a lottle warning Leah isnt the friendliest, also when it comes to Emily dont stare"

"Alrighty " Macey said. "Everyone ready to go?" There was a chorus of 'yes's and 'yeah's and then the 5 girls left and headed for La Push. Macey and Bex were in the Charger. Cammie and Liz were in the Challenger that had been sitting in the garage since the got there. they were all following Bella , who was in her truck.

They arrived at the beach where Jake and hus friends were girls parked the cars and got out. "Hey JAke!" Bella greeted and gave him a hug. "This is Macey, Cammie, Liz, and Bex"

"Hey nice to met you" Jacob said "Like Bells said im Jake" HE then shook each of the girls hands.

"Why dont i introduce you guys to my friends"

**SORRY TO END IT THERE GUYS BUT IDK WHO SHOULD IMPRINT ON WHO! IT WILL DEFFINTELY BE CAMMIE AND BEX WHO GET IMPRINTED ON BY WOLVES **

**HERE ARE THE OPTIONS:**

**EMBRY**

**QUIL**

**PAUL **

**SETH **

**COLLIN**

**BRADY **

**(I KNOW COLLIN ADN BRADY ARENT MENTIONED UNTIL BREAKING DAWN BUT OH WELL) ****_SO JUST PLEASE TELL ME WHO YOU THINK SHOULD BE WITH WHO!_**


End file.
